versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Joker (2019)
Arthur Fleck (also known by his clown name Carnival and his stage name Joker) is the main character of the 2019 film Joker. Background The following profile contains spoilers for the 2019 movie Joker. If you do not want to be spoiled, do not continue reading. Arthur Fleck grew up in poverty in Gotham City with his mother. For years, Arthur Fleck wanted to be a comedian. Even as he matured to adulthood, he stayed with his mother, and his past eluded him. Arthur had a condition where he would laugh excessively, even when he himself did not truly feel that laughter was an appropriate expression of his emotions. When Arthur Fleck was fired from his job by being setup with a gun, Arthur journeyed around the city on his own. On the subway, three employees at Wayne Enterprises harassed a woman. In response, Arthur could only laugh. When he did, the employees had their eyes on him. As tensions rose and the employees attacked him, Arthur desperately fought back and killed each one with his handgun, then fled the scene. His killing would garner attention from all of Gotham City, with the poor of Gotham siding with the killer clown as the hero. Arthur Fleck's mother suffered from a stroke shortly after, and Arthur discovered that his standup routine was being mocked on live television by one of his idol comedians. After Arthur went soul searching to discover more about his past, he found out he had been lied to by his own mother about his father, and that he had been adopted. Despite a confrontation with his alleged father, Thomas Wayne, he had learned the truth. Around that time, he felt he had nothing to lose and began to kill those who had hurt him. Coincidentally, Arthur got a call to go on the show that had mocked him. He agreed, and dressed in his clown attire, and took up the stage name Joker. On the air, Arthur admitted to all of his crimes, but was soon disappointed when his idol, Murray, hurt him with his words. Tensions rose as Joker took out his gun and killed Murray on the air, causing the entire studio audience to flee in terror. Joker was soon caught and arrested, but the entire city was in a riot. The police car Arthur rode in was caught in a collision with an ambulance, and Joker was soon discovered by his followers. He was saved from the damage and was praised by the people of Gotham City for his actions. Stats Attack Potency: Human Level, (Appears to be underweight, but has somewhat impressive showings of strength) Street Level with his handgun Speed: Human Speed, Supersonic Attack Speed with his handgun Durability: Possibly Street Level (Could survive getting beaten by several thugs at once, as well as several Wayne employees. Kept up a chase even after getting hit by a car) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (Joker has shown the ability to outsmart two officers chasing him with his quick thinking, as well as escape from an asylum with ease) Stamina: Above Average (Takes multiple beatings and still fights, can take a car crash and be extremely difficult to pursue by two investigators) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Handgun': Arthur was given a handgun with limited ammunition. *'Shiv': Carried a shiv with him to take out one of his victims. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Killed one of his fellow clowns with a shiv *Could destroy a clock out device by punching it *Suffocated his mother to death Speed/Reactions *Could run away from two officers Durability/Endurance *Was hit with his wooden clown sign hard enough for it to be destroyed *Survived getting hit by a taxi *Took beatings from multiple Wayne employees *Survived an indirect car crash that killed the driver Skill/Intelligence *Outsmarted two police officers *Perhaps unintentionally started a revolution in Gotham Weaknesses *Has limited ammunition for his handgun *Not a skilled fighter necessarily *Arthur is mentally ill *Frequent smoker Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Humans Category:Human Speed Category:Human Level Category:Street Level Category:Supersonic Category:Firearm Users Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Clowns